ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hitting the Marquisate
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst QuestsCategory:Artifact Quests de:Angriff auf das Markgrafentum Cat Burglar's note Quake Grenade x 4 Chandelier Coal Pickaxe Recommended: Pouch of weighted stones |title=Paragon of Thief Excellence |repeatable=Yes, after erasing AF memory |reward=Rogue's Poulaines |previous=As Thick as Thieves |next= |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough You must zone after completing As Thick as Thieves to start this quest (logging out/in doesn't satisfy the zoning requirement, nor does warping to another Windurst Woods homepoint - warping to another zone and back of course will). *First, speak to Nanaa Mihgo in Windurst Woods at (J-3) as a Thief for a cutscene and the Cat Burglar's note. **Once the quest has been started by talking to Nanaa Mihgo, you can complete the rest of the quest on any job. **You may do Hagain's and Yatniel's sections in any order. Yatniel *Go to Lower Jeuno and speak to Yatniel at (G-10). He is standing outside on the second level, southwest of 'Gems by Kshama'. This is near Home Point #1 by the Lower Jeuno exit. *After he finishes cursing at you, trade him 4 Quake Grenades. Hagain *Go to Mhaura and speak to Hagain at (H-8), on the second floor of the Sailors' Stay, in the room closest to the entrance, to receive some Bomb Incense to smoke out a bomb named Chandelier in Garlaige Citadel. *Head to Garlaige Citadel. Garlaige Citadel Note: Be sure to grab the Pouch of weighted stones at the ??? at (G-8) on the first map of Garlaige Citadel so that you do not need 4 player characters to get to the other side of the Banishing Gate #1. If your level isn't very high, it is still suggested to bring players to help in defeating the Chandelier. See Chandelier for more information and Testimonials. *At this point you must run around Garlaige Citadel and examine a number of ??? spots. Each ??? directs you to another until you reach the final destination. *'After you have started using the bomb incense on the holes, if you leave the area in any way, be it teleporting, ''zoning, tractoring, any way, quest progress is lost and you must start from the first ??? again. This is why it is imperative to be able to proceed through the Banishing Gate #1. Note that losing connection/logging out of the game does not change one's area.' *Since your goal is to smoke a bomb out of the ceiling, you may need to move your camera view so that it is pointing upwards in order to target the ???s. Here are maps of Garlaige and the numbered locations of the ???'s you need to examine: Map 1 and Map 2. *Once you enter Garlaige Citadel, head to the southeast corner near the Banishing Gate #1. **Look around for a ??? at (I-9). Examine it and choose 'yes.' **Head west a bit and look around at (H-9) for another ???. **Go through the first Banishing Gate and follow the map down to (F-9). The ??? to the west of the intersection is the one you want. **Go across the hall to the east for another ??? at (F-9)/(G-9). **Go back the way you came, towards the Banishing Gate and examine the ??? at (G-8)/(G-9). **Head to the north of this area for another ??? at (G-7). **Head east to the ??? at (I-6) for the fight. *The last ??? you examine spawns the Bomb named Chandelier. When this monster is spawned, if it is not claimed before it attacks someone, it immediately Self-Destructs unless stunned. For example: **If it spawns and sees a player character before it is claimed, it Self-Destructs. **If it is spawned while a player is casting magic nearby, it Self-Destructs. ***Thus if the claim attempt is made with magic, due to the range of detection, Chandelier will attack the caster before claim and Self-Destruct. *Ways to prevent this include: **Have the party back out of ''sight aggro range while the player spawning the NM approaches alone. When the cutscene ends, the player should immediately run back to the party. There is plenty of time after the end of the cutscene before the NM actually appears. From here it is simple to aggravate it with a ranged attack or other non-magic distance method. **Have non-magic claim methods (i.e. Provoke, Steal, Chi Blast) ready to use the instant the bomb spawns so that it can be claimed before it attacks anyone. **If the bomb tries to Self-Destruct, simply have someone Stun it. **Use Spectral Jig right after the cutscene. **Run out of magic detection range as stated above, cast Invisible, then run back to attack. *'Note:' Even if Self-Destruct is successfully used, you may still obtain the item needed, at least if the bomb was near death. *Once Chandelier is killed, you must wait 10 minutes before being able to spawn it again. There is no need to check the ??? spots again as long as the character does not leave the area. *You may want to build up TP on the skeletons in this area before spawning the bomb. *Try to avoid fighting on Firesday. *Once defeated, and those who need it have the Chandelier Coal, return to Mhaura, trade the Chandelier Coal to Hagain. *Next, go back to Windurst Woods to talk to Nanaa Mihgo to continue to the final part of the quest. Ordelle's Caves Note: Make sure to bring a Pickaxe for this part. These can be obtained from Upih Khachla in Windurst Waters at (H-9) Ensasa's Catalyst shop for example. A Trailblazing Pickaxe will not work. *Enter the cave in La Theine Plateau at (F-7). Note: You have to go down from the east-side of the valley/cliffs at (F-6) to get to the cave. **Alternately, if you have previously obtained the Proto-Waypoint teleport to La Theine Plateau, it will place you right near the ??? and save you a ton of time. (Don't go into Ordelle's Caves) ***Go southwest past the bees until you find a ??? right at (H-10)/(G-11). **** Trade your Pickaxe to the ??? to finish up the quest with a cutscene and your reward **Also, The Atmacite Refiner's teleport service places you at the entrance if you choose to use it, not the side with the ???. *Inside, at the first room, go to the left and proceed to B (leading to the second map), and then to D (leading back to the first map). *Drop down the southern hole at the border of (H-11) and (H-12). **The level 80+ Targe Beetles at the bottom of this hole are nonaggressive. *After the drop, head to the tunnel to the east (I-11). Do not fall off the cliff or you will need to go back up to drop down. *Follow the stairs to the first intersection (I-6). *Go left to the south and keep going until you find a tunnel to the right that heads west (H-9). You know you're on the right track if you see some Napalms. *Exit out to La Theine Plateau (exit 3). *Go southwest past the bees until you find a ??? right at (H-10)/(G-11). *Trade your Pickaxe to the ??? to finish up the quest with a cutscene and your reward. File:La Theine Plateau.png|La Theine Plateau File:OrdellesCaves1.png|Ordelle's Caves I File:OrdellesCaves2.png|Ordelle's Caves II File:OrdellesCaves3.png|Ordelle's Caves III